


Salem Center Academy 23 - Ghosts, Part 2

by Metal_Ox137



Series: Salem Center Academy [23]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Ox137/pseuds/Metal_Ox137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illyana and her old friend Dani Moonstar investigate Doug Ramsey's apparent return from the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salem Center Academy 23 - Ghosts, Part 2

Scene: The Salem Center Academy for Gifted Youngsters - Time: NOW

It is a late Friday afternoon and a light drizzle is falling over the SCA campus. A teleport disc flashes into view on the front lawn, signaling the arrival of Illyana Rasputin, the school's headmistress, and her two friends, Katherine "Kitty" Pryde and Danielle TwoMoons, all of whom have just arrived from Dani's home in the Colorado Rockies. Kitty wrinkles her nose at the drizzle.

Kitty [to Illyana]: You could have 'ported us inside the house, like a pal.

Illyana grins at her friend. 

Illyana: I wanted Dani to see my place from the outside. 

Dani: So, this is where you live now, huh?

Illyana: This is it. The Salem Center Academy for Gifted Youngsters. Home and school, rolled into one. 

Dani looks around her approvingly. 

Dani: Nice. I like it. 

Illyana: Well, let's go in, and you can meet everyone. Oh. Hang on a sec.

Illyana gestures, and Dani is suddenly covered in a fine, thin cloud of tiny lights, which vanish after a moment.

Dani: What the hell was that? Pixie dust?

Illyana [grinning]: Just putting you on the approved guests list.

Kitty: Are you sure it's okay if Lockheed stays at your cabin for a couple of days?

Dani: Sure, he'll be fine. [she grins] Although, Rahne adores dragons, so he might come home forty pounds heavier. 

Kitty [making a moue of revulsion]: Yikes. Well, you'd better prepare yourself, Dani.

Dani: What for?

Kitty: You won't get many greetings like the one you're about to receive.

As the women walk up to the house, the front door opens. Irma and Phoebe Frost-Rasputin, Illyana's adopted daughters, come running out onto the patio and then down the steps to greet their foster mother in an exuberant hug. 

Phoebe: Mom! You're home!

Irma: We missed you!

Illyana pulls the girls close and hugs them tightly. 

Illyana: Oh, my sweet girls. I missed you, too. 

She kisses each of them on the cheek and hugs them as if they'd been separated for years rather than days. While the Rasputins are knotted together, the other students come out onto the porch, followed by the school's new professor Betsy Braddock, who smiles radiantly at the scene of Illyana and her daughters reunited.

Complete chaos rules for several minutes as Illyana and Kitty are greeted by each of the students, and Dani is bewildered to find herself the recipient of a seemingly endless procession of hugs, kisses and handshakes as she is introduced, and in the case of Eva Bell, a sincere request for an autograph. 

When the hubbub has partially died down, Phoebe has one more surprise for her mother.

Phoebe: Mom, there's someone I'd like you to meet.

She brings Priya out onto the porch. The newest and tiniest of Illyana's students is now fully dressed in a breathtakingly beautiful costume, primarily red in color, with a gold sash around the waist. She no longer looks anything like the half-starved urchin brought home by Illyana and her students only a few days before. Priya's whole expression is alive, brimming with health and intelligence, and her joyful smile is infectious. But it is Priya's voice, not her appearance, that catches Illyana's attention.

Phoebe: Go ahead, Priya, just like we practiced.

Priya [extending her hand to Illyana]: Good afternoon, Professor Rasputin. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Priya. 

The girl's accent is quite thick, but her diction is perfect, and Illyana cannot hide her surprise and delight. She clasps Priya's hand and then pulls her close into a quick, wet hug.

Illyana: It's nice to meet you too, Priya. Welcome home. 

Kitty: If we're done crushing each other's rib cages, can we please get out of the rain now?

Illyana snorts in derision.

Illyana: This is Oregon, Katya. This doesn't even count as rain. 

She ushers everyone indoors, and the festive atmosphere continues for several minutes as Dani is shown around the common rooms downstairs. Illyana finally begs her students for a few moments' peace, and she, along with Kitty, Betsy, Dani and Phoebe retreat to the comforting warmth of the kitchen. 

Dani: Oh, man, it smells good in here. 

Phoebe: David's got a turkey roasting in the oven with dressing and potatoes.

Kitty: What, does he think it's Thanksgiving? 

Phoebe: Actually, he says it is. He says we can be thankful today, because everyone is finally home, and we're all together again and safe. 

Dani: Seriously. One of your students cooks meals like this.

Illyana: David Bond. You just met him a couple of minutes ago. Our token Asian. And we all help out with the cooking - but David and Eva seem to be best at it. 

Phoebe: Mom, David wants to know if it's okay if he brings Aimee to dinner. He thinks you should bring Sergei, too.

Kitty: Ooh! Yes! Bring the boyfriend.

Dani: Absolutely. This guy I've got to meet. 

Illyana [laughing]: Okay, okay. I'll call him. I promise. [she leans out into the living room] David, go get Aimee!

David's voice floats back into the kitchen.

David: Thanks, boss!

Illyana: All right, while the students are unwinding with video games before dinner, let's plot out what we're going to do tomorrow. Phoebe, we asked you to stay, because you're part of the plan.

Phoebe: Sure, mom. Anything I can do to help.

Illyana: The first thing I'd like you to do is share your memories of Doug with everyone, so they can see what we know.

Phoebe: Sure. Mrs. TwoMoons, in order for me to share with you, I'll need to enter your mind. 

Dani: Please, call me Dani, Phoebe. And it's all right. I was taught by Charles Xavier, so I'm used to having telepaths wandering around inside my head.

She sighs suddenly.

Dani: God. I can't believe Magneto's really gone. First Charles, now Eric. 

Illyana: I know. I really thought the old wolf would outlive us all.

Kitty: And you have no idea what killed him?

Illyana shakes her head.

Illyana: Irma tried to scan his recent memories, but he was in too much pain for her to pick up anything coherent.

Dani: You don't think he was murdered, do you?

Illyana: I honestly don't know. But he said something to me, before he died, that made me think he wanted to come to us sooner, but someone - or something - prevented him from doing so. And whatever it was, it scared him. Badly.

Kitty: I've never known Eric to be scared of anything.

Illyana: Me either. 

Betsy: What frightens a man like that?

Illyana: He said he'd seen the end of the world.

Dani: What, like, the literal end?

Illyana shrugs helplessly.

Illyana: I don't know. [she sighs disconsolately] All I know is, I'm really going to miss him.

Betsy has quietly gone about opening a bottle of wine, and has poured a small glass for everyone. She hands the glasses around. 

Illyana [taking her glass]: What's this?

Betsy: A toast. 

She raises her glass.

Betsy: To Charles and Eric, our mentors and guides, who lighted our paths, lifted our burdens and left us enriched and blessed by their teachings and gifts. We miss you now, our dearest friends, and always shall. 

Kitty: Hear, hear. 

Everyone drinks.

Illyana: Thank you, Betsy. 

Betsy gently squeezes Illyana's hand and gives her a sad smile.

Illyana sighs, then puts down her glass.

Illyana: Okay, ladies, to business. Phoebe, go ahead and share with everyone, please. 

Phoebe nods, and closes her eyes for a moment. She thinks back to when she and Irma first met Doug in downtown Salem Center at the malt shoppe, and the she replays the scene for the women around the table. After the image fades, Dani cannot suppress a shudder.

Dani: Oh, my God.

Illyana: Eerie, isn't it?

Dani: It's really him. It's Doug Ramsey. I feel like someone's just walked over my grave.

Illyana: I felt the same way. This boy is not "a" Doug Ramsey - he's "the" Doug Ramsey.

Betsy: So, what are we dealing with here? A doppleganger? A clone? A ghost?

Phoebe: I'm pretty sure he's not a ghost. Irma and I have both touched him, I mean, shook his hand. Whoever he is, he's real enough. 

Kitty: So, what's the plan?

Illyana: Most of the times that my students have seen Doug, it's been on a Saturday afternoon at Nina's. He seems to have taken a special interest in Phoebe, and - pardon me, Phoebe - she's taken an interest in him.

Kitty: We're going to use Phoebe as bait?

Betsy: What's our end game here? Are we actually planning to take this boy into custody and interrogate him?

Illyana: I thought, if our young man shows himself tomorrow, then while Phoebe distracts him, Dani can track his spirit form, and you, Betsy, can do a quick probe of his thoughts. 

Phoebe: You don't want me to read his mind?

Illyana: No, sweetie. Just share an ice cream, or something, and chat with him. We don't want to put him on his guard in any way. 

Betsy: What about the other students? They usually go into town on Saturday too, don't they?

Illyana: I thought I'd ask David to drive the other students to an alternate site for the afternoon, just so they are out of harm's way.

Kitty: Are we expecting trouble, then? What's our red flags, and what will we do if we spot one?

Illyana: My only red flag is any attempt to harm my daughter. As long as he's not threatening her, then we do nothing more than surveil. Between Dani's spirit tracking and Betsy's mind reading, we should be able to get a fairly good idea of who is this boy really is. The best part is, since Phoebe has already met Doug several times, she can openly fish for information at this stage without arousing too much suspicion. 

Phoebe: Mom, what if Doug really is who he says he is? What if he's just a boy?

Kitty [grinning]: Then you get to talk to your mother about the dating rules in your house.

Illyana: Katya. Let's not go there, please.

Dani: What if he threatens her?

Illyana: Then the first priority is to separate them, and get Phoebe out of danger. We restrain Doug if possible, terminate if necessary. 

Betsy: Okay, what if the boy is not who he says, but he's not threatening Phoebe? What then?

Illyana: I don't know. Let's cross that bridge when we come to it. 

Betsy: Dani, this might be important. How did Doug actually die? 

A dark cloud passes over Dani TwoMoons' face and she closes her eyes. Illyana reaches over, takes one of Dani's hands in her own and squeezes it gently. 

Illyana: It's been twenty years, Dani. It's time to let it go. 

Dani: I can't, Illyana. 

Illyana: What happened was not your fault.

Dani: I was in charge. That makes it my fault. 

She sighs heavily and opens her eyes. 

Dani: I was leading a response team in the field. I won't bore you with the details, except to say we were in the field after Eric had expressly forbidden us to go. He was running the school at that time, and he had only taken over as headmaster a few months before. Illyana was part of that team, and we were, all of us, literally just kids. And like all kids, we thought we were bulletproof. We were teenagers with superpowers. Who could mess with us?

She smiles mirthlessly, then takes a sip from a glass of water. 

Dani: We were chasing down an inventor named Cameron Hodge, who had created a kind of - well, I guess the term "ray gun" applies in this case. It was some sort of particle beam weapon, and Hodge was going to use it to leverage his own financial and political interests. We were so sure we could take him out. We didn't realize that Hodge had his own private army at his facility, so as soon as we entered the grounds, we fell into a hail of automatic weapons fire. Every one of us was severely wounded, and it's likely all of us wouldn't have died if Eric hadn't come after us. He dealt with the troops, and Hodge, and used his own powers to remove the bullets from our bodies. He found a Morlock healer to nurse us all back to health. But it was too late for Doug. He was too badly hurt. He never knew what hit him, and never made it home. I didn't go back out into the field again for nearly two years after that. And the team members who survived eventually split up and went their separate ways. Rahne is really the only one I've stayed in touch with since. Illyana and I have crossed paths from time to time. . .

She gives Illyana a sad smile.

Dani: And it was always good to see you, Magik. But we never stayed in any sort of regular contact. In fact, I stayed off-Earth as often as I could. I was hiding. Even then I knew it. I only came back home to stay about six years ago. I moved back to Colorado, started breeding horses, which is what I always wanted to do anyway. But I've never forgotten what happened that day. And I've never forgiven myself, either. 

Betsy: You were all together when you were ambushed?

Dani [frowning in puzzlement]: Yes, of course we were. 

Betsy: And Hodge never used his weapon on your team?

Dani: As far as I knew, it was never powered up - not while we were there. What are you driving at?

Betsy: Nothing. I'm just trying to make certain I have all the facts.

Dani has difficulty keeping the edge out of her voice. 

Dani: The certain fact is, Doug Ramsey is dead, and has been for twenty years. I don't know who this boy is, but he cannot be Doug Ramsey. Not the original. 

Betsy: Of course. Forgive me. I did not mean to upset you.

Dani: It's not your fault. It's still hard for me to talk about. 

Illyana gives Dani a quick hug.

Illyana: Okay. Now let's talk about something else. Something happy. Or at least something not so depressing.

Phoebe: Mom, if it's okay, I'm going to meet with the other students and get a spare room for our guests. [to Dani and Kitty] Sorry, professor, Mrs. TwoMoons, we have a really full house tonight, so even if we get the students to double up, you guys will probably have to share a bed. 

Kitty: I don't mind if Dani doesn't.

Dani: Do you snore?

Kitty [grinning]: No, but I usually put my feet on Peter's back to warm them in the middle of the night. 

Dani: Oh, god.

Kitty: I'll try to spare you. 

Dani: Please. 

Phoebe: Oh, and mom, your daughters need some serious cuddle time, before your boyfriend gets here. 

Phoebe gives her mother a smile and leaves the kitchen.

Kitty: "Cuddle time"?

Illyana: We're trying to make it a point, no matter how busy we get, to spend a half hour of quality time together every day. Just me and my cuckoos. Sometimes we cuddle and talk, and sometimes we just cuddle. It's bonding time. And we've missed each other for almost four whole days. We have a lot of catching up to do.

Kitty: It felt like this last week took about three or four years to get through. 

Illyana: No kidding. Dani, please, make yourself at home, I'll be back soon, and we'll all sit down to dinner together. [she grins] And yes, you'll meet the boyfriend.

The evening meal turns out to be a far more joyous affair than any Betsy had seen all week. The extra company, along with Illyana's return, makes all the students happier, and they seem to have recovered their collective sense of self once again. The rain mercifully lets up before dinner, allowing the adults to gather on the back patio next to the firepit with a bottle of wine, while the students settle in front of the television to watch a movie. 

As Dani settles into her patio chair, she feels a remarkable sense of well-being. She smiles at Illyana.

Illyana: What?

Dani: Just - this. I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but you really have built a remarkable life for yourself out here. And your kids, they're amazing. 

Illyana: Oh, they give me my share of trouble, trust me.

Dani: I don't know about that. I almost envy you. A whole house full of kids. Sure, it's noisy and it's chaotic, and I'm sure it's full of aggravations - but - you seem really happy here. Happier than I think I've ever seen you.

Kitty: Yeah, what she said. 

Illyana: This was nothing I ever would have chosen for myself. But now that I'm here . . . I just find myself feeling incredibly blessed.

Sergei [grinning]: I'm the one who should be grateful. 

Dani: So, how long have you guys been dating?

Illyana: Well . . . the truth is, I think we kind of skipped the dating part, and went straight to the hot and steamy sex part. 

Dani [laughing merrily]: Illyana!

Illyana: Well, it's true. [to Sergei] That's not a complaint, by the way. 

Dani [grinning at Sergei]: Illyana is your devil woman?

Sergei [utterly sincere]: She's my angel. 

Illyana: And he's my angel watcher.

Dani: Oh, my God. But - [to Sergei] - you know about her, uhh, demon background, don't you?

Sergei: Oh, sure. Mind you, she hasn't actually taken me to Hell yet.

Illyana: I'm trying not to scare him off. 

Sergei: But it's good to know I have some influence with the Queen, should I end up there. 

Illyana: Oh, you're ending up there, mister. Wherever I go, I'm taking you with me. 

They share a quick kiss.

Dani: And, Betsy, you're teaching here now too?

Betsy: I came to stay for one week, and decided I wasn't ready to leave. Ororo was gracious enough to let me take a leave of absence from her team.

Dani: And how long are you staying?

Betsy: I don't know. I actually don't have any plans to leave. [smiling] I rather like it here.

Dani: And David, are you a student, or faculty?

Illyana: He's both.

David [grinning]: I'm a student on the days when I'm not the maintenance guy.

Illyana: I really do wish we could have come to a better arrangement for you, David.

David: Hey, I'm not sorry in the least. I feel like I'm really part of something here. I mean it when I say, I can't imagine doing anything else. 

Aimee: It really is a lovely home, Illyana. And you have such great kids. I honestly wish I could move in too.

Illyana [laughing]: Oh, Aimee, be careful what you wish for.

David: So, what's the plan for tomorrow morning, boss? I mean, before we go into town.

Illyana: I hadn't really planned anything. Why?

David: The students want another dodgeball tournament. Doug says he's ready to step into the circle of death.

Illyana [wincing]: Ooh. I really don't think he's ready for that.

David: Hey, it will let him practice his powers. And it certainly will teach him to be aware of everything around him. 

Illyana: I know, it just seems so . . . cruel. [she grins] But yeah, if he thinks he's ready, let him earn his welts. He has to learn sometime.

Betsy: I would just like to quietly point out you owe me a rematch.

Illyana: Yes, I do. But not tomorrow.

Betsy [smiling]: Coward.

Illyana: Hey, we're undertaking a covert operation tomorrow afternoon. I'll be less likely to blend in if my face is all busted up. 

Betsy [tutting]: There'll always be an excuse with you.

Illyana: Fine. Tell you what. Sunday morning. 10 AM. On the hilltop. No excuses.

Betsy: I accept.

Illyana: Since I'm choosing the time and place, you choose the weapons. 

Betsy: Let me think on that. You're obviously not ready for swords yet.

Dani: What, you guys aren't talking about dodgeball? Do you have fencing matches, or something?

Illyana: Betsy is helping me get back into combat shape. I've barely done any fighting of any kind for months, and I'm badly out of practice.

Sergei [to Betsy]: Can I respectfully request, you do not damage my girlfriend.

Betsy: I promise, I will only soften her up for you. [she grins] I will try to avoid hitting her in the face too many times. 

Sergei: That would be appreciated. 

Betsy gets up.

Dani: You're not leaving?

Betsy [smiling]: I'll be back in a minute.

Betsy goes upstairs to her room, and quietly closes the door behind her. She takes out her tablet and opens a video call. After a few moments, the face of Carol Danvers appears on the screen.

Carol: Well, this is a surprise. Hello, Betsy. How's the new job going?

Betsy: Good evening, Carol. I hope I didn't wake you.

Carol: No, not at all. You know how it is. Avengers keep all sorts of strange hours.

Betsy: Carol, I need a favor.

Carol: Would this be anything for our mutual friend Illyana, by any chance?

Betsy: It would.

Carol: Then consider it done. Tell me what you need.

Betsy: I need you to find for me everything you can in the Avengers files about . . . Cameron Hodge.

Saturday morning turns out to be almost as festive as the evening. David, Aimee and Eva turn out a marvelous breakfast for all the guests, with Eggs Benedict, ham, a fresh fruit salad and baked croissants. After the kitchen is cleaned up, everyone heads up to the hilltop. The sky is clear and the air unseasonably warm for spring. After they reach the hilltop, Dani is suitably impressed by the view.

Dani: So, this is your "Danger Room", huh?

Illyana [grinning]: Yup.

Dani: I have to say, I almost like this better than Xavier's. 

Illyana: We like it.

Dani [pointing down the hillside]: So, that's Salem Center down there?

Illyana: That's it. You can even see the cafe from here. [she points it out] That's where we'll have our stakeout this afternoon.

Dani: Have you thought about what we'll do, if Doug doesn't show up?

Illyana shrugs. 

Illyana: Then we all have a nice lunch, and go home. 

David clears his throat and begins addressing the group as if he were a carnival barker.

David: All right, ladies and gentlemen! Hear ye, hear ye, hear ye! The Salem Center Academy Dodgeball Tournament is now officially in session! Anyone who does not want to get hit in the face with one of Fabio's patented gold balls needs to retreat to the sidelines immediately!

Everyone steps clear of the wide circle that has been painted in the grass.

David: Now! Since we have several new visitors to the tournament today, here is a recap of the rules! One player will stand in the middle of the circle, while three other players will stand outside. The player in the circle may use his or her powers to deflect balls in play! The player in the circle can use a ball as a shield for one strike, but only one, after which he or she must return all balls to the outside ring by throwing or kicking them back out! The players outside may not use their powers at any time! The feet of the players outside the ring may not touch the ring, or any part inside the circle, at any time! Either infraction is a disqualifying offense! Each time the player in the circle is hit with a gold ball, that is considered an "out"! Three "outs" and the round ends, and new player's names are drawn for the next round! Is everyone clear on the rules!

Christopher: Come on, come on, let's get to the blood already!

David pulls off his baseball cap. 

David: Okay, it's time to draw names for round one! 

Aimee assists with putting a few scraps of paper into the cap.

David: All decisions by the judges will considered final! 

Dani: Ooh, do I get to be a judge?

Illyana: Hell, yes, you get to be a judge. You and Betsy and Katya will get to monitor one player each. But watch out. You get hit by one of these balls, they'll sting. 

Kitty [grinning]: Not for me.

Illyana: Except for Katya, who never lost a single game of dodgeball at Xavier's the entire time she was there, because nobody could touch her. Literally.

David digs into the cap and draws out the first name.

David: Douglas Green! You are the first victim - I mean, contestant - to enter the Circle of Death!

Eva [whooping]: Way to go, Doug!

David [pulling another name out of his cap]: Mister Christopher Muse! You are dodgeballer number one!

Christopher [pumping his fist]: YESSS!

Christopher takes his position along the outside of the circle. 

David: Miss Phoebe Frost-Rasputin! Dodgeballer number two!

Phoebe: I'll try not to hit you too hard, Doug!

David: Mister Fabio Medina! You are dodgeballer number three!

Eva: Rabbits! I have to wait until round two.

Irma [grinning]: Don't worry, Eva, I'll make sure you don't last two minutes this time.

Eva: Yeah, you just keep thinking that, little Miss Hive Mind.

Eva quickly pulls Doug aside for some impromptu coaching.

Eva: As soon as your back is to a player, they're going to try to hit you from behind. Just start using your power behind your back as a shield all the time, otherwise you won't last a minute.

Doug [gratefully]: Thanks.

Eva: No worries, mate. Now! Go get 'em!

Dani [to Illyana]: This setup seems terribly unfair. Three on one, with one player in a circle? Couldn't you do this with two teams on a court?

Illyana: This version is one the students came up with themselves. And they seem to like it that way. We've had some very nasty games, at times. 

Dani: I'll bet. [noting Priya huddled in Irma's protective embrace] Is Priya going to play, too?

Illyana: Good god, no. I haven't even had a chance to work with her yet. This game is only for students far enough along that they can control their powers. [she grins] If not their tempers.

Dani: Those little lights above her head, that's part of her power?

Illyana: Yup. She can produce energy beams that can melt rock - or kill bad guy aliens from outer space. We've only seen her do it once, when her life was threatened. She hasn't attempted to manifest the power since. She may not know how. 

Dani: And that's where you come in. Right. So, what can Doug do?

Illyana: Watch and see.

Dani watches in fascination as Fabio carefully produces nine gold balls, slightly smaller than basketballs. The balls are tossed around the ring, three to each player standing outside the circle. 

David: All right, players! Play starts when I blow this whistle! Play stops when I blow the whistle at any time, no exceptions! Judges, stand well back of your players, and watch their feet! Let's begin! [he tweets the whistle] DODGEBALL!

Irma, Eva and Aimee all begin whooping and hollering, cheering Doug on. The young man widens his stance, bobbing from side to side, ready to leap out of the way. Remembering what Eva just said to him, Doug immediately gestures behind him, in his blind spot - and narrowly avoids being struck by the ball that Fabio has just thrown. The ball floats upwards, serenely, like a balloon. Dani nods in approval.

Dani: Very cool.

Phoebe and Christopher both throw balls at the same time, from opposite flanks, and while Doug is able to catch Phoebe's ball, he is unsure how to deal with simultaneous attacks from more than one side, and he gets smacked on the arm by Christopher's ball. Christopher lets out a war whoop.

David [tweeting his whistle]: OUT!

Christopher: YES! First blood!

Eva: Come on, Doug! You can do this! Remember, use your powers!

Irma: Come on, Doug!

Priya [getting into the spirit of things]: Come on, Doug!

Doug kicks the ball out to the ring, and David brings the whistle to his lips. 

David: Okay! First round, second out! [he tweets the whistle] DODGEBALL!

Doug immediately pivots on one foot, manifesting his power at each of the opposing players. The balls have barely left the players' hands before they go sailing into the sky like balloons.

Christopher: Miss THIS, Antigrav!

Christopher hurls a second gold ball, right on the heels of the first, while Doug's back is to him. Doug flattens himself to the ground. The ball sails over him, across the length of the circle - and smacks Phoebe right in the face, as she is reaching for another ball to throw. She crumples to the ground.

Illyana and Kitty [in unison]: PHOEBE!

Phoebe sits up, gingerly holding her bleeding nose. 

Phoebe: Oh, this is just great.

Several hours later, Phoebe is sitting in a booth by herself at Nina's. Despite the fact that Christopher had healed her broken nose earlier, a gigantic welt is still raised on her right cheek, and the beginnings of a black eye are welling over her right eye and across the bridge of her nose. Mary, the waitress on duty, comes over to take Phoebe's order. She sees Phoebe's face and can't help exclaiming in dismay. 

Mary: Oh, my. Phoebe, dear - are you all right?

Phoebe: Yes, I'm fine, Mary, really. It looks worse than it is.

Mary: What happened? Accident?

Phoebe grins painfully.

Phoebe: Dodgeball game.

Mary [wincing sympathetically]: Ouch. Are your classmates coming today, too?

Phoebe: It's just me today. My mom is gonna pick me up in about an hour.

Mary: Well, then, what can I get you? [she grins] Besides a beefsteak for your eye?

Phoebe: Just a plate of fries and a cola, Mary, thank you. 

Sitting on the outside patio, within line of sight of the interior booth, Betsy and Dani look over menus they're not really reading.

Dani: I feel ridiculous.

Betsy: Really? Aren't you even the least bit curious about this boy?

Dani: Not really, no. This is like tearing open an old wound that has only finally started to scar over. [she sighs] I wish Illyana and Kitty could join us. 

Betsy: They're only across the street.

Dani: I meant, join us here at the table. 

Betsy: Illyana thought it might arouse suspicion if she were sitting out here, while her daughter sat inside alone. Phoebe needs to appear as if she is . . . unchaperoned. We are newcomers to Salem Center, our connection to Phoebe won't be divined.

Dani [picks up the menu again]: Well, I suppose I might as well order something. It's just past lunchtime, anyway.

The women order house salads and green tea, then settle in to wait. The wait isn't a long one.

Betsy, appearing completely nonchalant and eating her salad, sends a gentle mental nudge to her companion.

Betsy [speaking telepathically]: Don't look up. 

Dani: Is it him?

Betsy: I believe so. Yes. One moment. As soon as he goes past . . . now.

Dani looks up and catches sight of the young man. Her heart goes into her throat. Unable to speak, she watches as Doug Ramsey crosses the outdoor patio and goes inside.

Betsy looks at Dani with concern.

Betsy: Are you all right?

Dani: Oh, my God. It's him. It's really him - it's Doug. 

Betsy [speaking telepathically]: Illyana, Doug has just arrived. He's gone inside. And it looks like he is going over to Phoebe's table.

Inside the cafe, Doug greets Phoebe with a warm smile, until he sees her face.

Doug: Wow. Phoebe. Are you okay?

He slides into the booth opposite her. 

Phoebe: Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, Doug, really. 

Doug: What happened?

Phoebe: I was playing dodgeball. And I didn't follow rule one, which is, keep my eye on the ball.

Doug. Yowtch. That really looks painful.

Phoebe: Honestly, Doug, I'm really more embarrassed than hurt.

Doug: Anything I can do?

Phoebe: Well, would you mind keeping me company? My mom's coming to pick me up in a little while. It would be nice to have someone to talk to until then. [she smiles] And you can help me eat these fries.

Outside, Betsy relays a quick message to Illyana.

Betsy [speaking telepathically]: Doug is sitting with Phoebe now. Dani and I will begin our surveillance.

Illyana: Keep us linked, Betsy. I want to know everything that's going on.

Betsy: Understood.

Betsy returns to her meal, as if nothing untoward was happening. But while she appears to be simply enjoying her salad, she connects all the adults with Phoebe on a mind-link, while also beginning to gently probe the boy's thoughts and memories.

Dani likewise is concentrating on sensing Doug's spirit aura, sipping her tea mechanically.

Phoebe: I haven't seen you around for several weeks, Doug, where have you been hiding yourself?

Doug: Where have I been hiding? I've barely seen you guys at all. They must keep you pretty busy up at that school of yours. 

Phoebe: Well, yeah. I guess that's mostly our fault. We have been kind of busy.

Doug: So, what's been going on that's kept you so "busy"?

Phoebe: Well, the big news is, I've been adopted.

Doug: What?

Phoebe: Yeah. Professor Rasputin adopted Irma and me. We're her daughters now. 

Doug: Wow. That's awesome.

Phoebe: Yeah, we think so too. 

Doug: I'm sorry, I had no idea you were an orphan.

Phoebe: Please don't worry about that. It's not like you could have known. It's not like we've had a chance to get to know each other. 

She gives the boy her warmest smile.

Phoebe: But we have a chance to catch up now. 

Across the street from the cafe, Kitty and Illyana are sitting in the school van, eavesdropping on the conversation via Betsy's telepathic link.

Kitty: Wow. She's a natural. 

Illyana: Hush, Katya. I want to hear this.

Doug [shyly]: I'm adopted, too.

Phoebe cannot conceal her astonishment.

Phoebe: You are?

Doug: Yeah. 

Doug grins sheepishly.

Phoebe: Wow. How long have you known?

Doug: My foster parents told me a year and a half ago. It was kind of a head trip.

Phoebe: And your birth parents - 

Doug: Both dead. 

Phoebe: I'm so sorry. 

Doug: It's okay, Phoebe, really. 

Phoebe hesitates for a moment. 

Phoebe: My . . . birth mom . . . died six months ago. She and my big sister Celeste were killed in an accident.

Doug: Oh, God. Phoebe. I'm so sorry.

Phoebe: It's fine, Doug. It's just - I wanted you to know. 

Doug: And your dad?

Phoebe: Whoever he was, I don't know him. 

Doug: So, you might still have a surviving parent out there somewhere? That's good, right?

Phoebe: Uhh, actually, I kind of doubt that, Doug.

She sighs, and takes a sip of her cola. 

Phoebe: I guess I'm lucky. I still have a big sister who loves me and watches out for me. And my new foster mom is amazing. But there's still a part of me that's broken a little bit. And if you see me sad sometimes - that's probably why.

Doug: I'm sorry, Phoebe. Really. But hey, at least you knew your birth mom. I have no idea who my folks were. 

Phoebe [throwing off her malaise with some effort] So, tell me something about your foster family.

Doug: My foster parents are schoolteachers. My dad is a professor of linguistics. My mom teaches mathematics. I'm their only child. Mom and Dad couldn't have any kids, and they adopted me when I was less than a year old. 

Phoebe: And have you always lived around here?

Doug: Well, I originally lived with my foster family in upstate New York. We moved out here when I was five. I really don't have any memories of being back east. How about you?

Phoebe: I've kinda moved around a lot. I was, ahh, born in Massachusetts. 

Doug: With your twin sister? 

Phoebe: Triplets. Celeste, Irma and I are part of a - we're triplets. Or, I guess, we were. 

Doug: You're not comfortable talking about your family, I can tell.

Phoebe: I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be evasive. It's just - talking about my birth mom still really hurts a lot right now.

Doug: Look, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Let's talk about something else.

Phoebe [smiling]: Like what?

Doug: Anything that makes you happy.

Phoebe gives the young man a tender smile.

Phoebe: You're really sweet, Doug, you know that?

Outside, Betsy sends a telepathic message to Illyana.

Betsy: The boy is telling the truth. 

Illyana: So, he's "a" Doug Ramsey, not "the" Doug Ramsey?

Betsy: It would seem so. I've done a fairly deep scan of his memories. Doug has lived here most of his life. And - forgive me, Dani - he has no knowledge of a Dani Moonstar, or an Illyana Rasputin, or any other students from the Xavier school.

Illyana: Dani, do you concur?

Dani has to take a moment to compose herself. 

Dani: His spirit aura is his own. And while it's close to Doug's, they're not the same. No matter how much this boy looks like Doug Ramsey, he's not my Doug Ramsey. 

She wipes a tear away.

Dani: Which means my Doug Ramsey is still dead. 

Betsy reaches over and gently squeezes Dani's hand. 

Kitty: But we still have a mystery, then. How can we have two Doug Ramseys?

Illyana unbuckles her seat belt and opens the van door. 

Kitty: Hey, hey! Where do you think you're going?

Illyana: This Doug Ramsey may not be a ghost, but he has designs on my daughter. It's my right as a mother to give him the third degree in person. 

Kitty: Illyana, wait -

But Illyana is already out of the van and closing the door.

Kitty: This is a reeeeally bad idea. 

Illyana walks across the street, and nods tersely to Betsy and Dani as she enters the cafe.

Dani: Uhh . . . do we follow her?

Betsy: Not yet.

Illyana walks up to the table where Doug and Phoebe are sitting. 

Phoebe: Mom!

Illyana: Hello, sweetheart. Won't you introduce me to your friend?

Phoebe: Oh, yeah! Mom, this is Doug Ramsey. Doug, this is my foster mom, Illyana Rasputin.

Doug: Hello, Mrs. Rasputin. Pleased to meet you.

Illyana [icily]: It's Miss, actually. Hello, Doug. Am I to take it you're interested in dating my daughter?

Phoebe: Mom - !

Doug: Uhm, actually . . . yes?

Illyana [eyes narrowing]: Wrong answer.

An attractive, middle aged man in a dark coat approaches the table. Illyana regards him with suspicion. 

Man: Please pardon me . . . Professor Rasputin, isn't it? I believe I'm the person you would rather be interrogating. 

Illyana: And who are you?

Man: Forgive me. Our paths have crossed several times, yet we've never actually met in person. Allow me to introduce myself. 

He smiles cordially and holds out his hand. 

Man: My name is Cameron Hodge.


End file.
